


Intimacy.

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria's homework makes her think about Spencer in a not-so-studious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> *Quote by F. Scott Fitzgerald (“This Side of Paradise”).

Aria looked at the clock again and heaved a sigh. She couldn’t believe she was doing homework on a Saturday night, such fun. She wanted to go out and do something, but she figured she better get some things done if she wanted to have enough time to finish her art project.

 

Spencer was in her room studying for a big test, and she was just sitting in their living room, or really what was supposed to be the living room in their tiny apartment, staring at a sheet of paper with her topic ideas. She had to pick a theme for an essay for her English class, it felt like such a high school assignment, and she couldn’t decide what to do it about, she was stuck and uninspired, had been for hours. So, she decided the best way to get some inspiration was to through the pictures in her laptop and phone. After a few minutes she noticed there was a theme with all of her photos…Spencer Hastings, yup. Of course! Why hadn’t she thought of that before? She could write about her girlfriend right? Not exactly about Spencer, but maybe something related to her. Mhmmmm. She’d definitely wanted to write about how hot and smart Spencer was and the great sex they’d been having but she figured that’s not what her teacher had in mind when she gave them the assignment.

Ugh, how frustrating. Next step in her search for inspiration she decided to look in her notebook, she had a lot of quotes there, and maybe she could get an idea. In her search, she stumbled with the winner phrase, “They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered.” Ding ding! She’d write about what intimacy meant for her, or at least start there and see where it took her, it sounded interesting enough.

“What does intimacy mean for me? Have there been moments in my life when I felt intimate with someone?” There had been many, the majority of them with Spencer.

She’d never forget the first time they had a bubble bath together. How Spencer sat behind her in the tub because Aria was smaller than her, and hugged her amidst all those bubbles and warm water. How Spencer kissed her neck and shoulders slowly while their bodies touched underwater. How Aria laid her head on Spencer’s shoulder while she continued to kiss her, how they stayed in the tub for such a long time the water stopped being warm.

Or the first time Spencer fingered her. How she looked so nervous and anxious to please her. Aria smiled at her and opened her legs and laid back on the bed complete naked and ready for Spencer, she wanted to make her feel calm even when she was bursting with excitement, and told her she was ready and that she was absolutely sure this would be another thing Spencer would be excellent at. Oh, how it felt to have Spencer’s fingers inside of her, how after a while Spencer kept thrusting her fingers inside of her while kissing her stomach and going all the way up to her lips, how she smiled so hard when she made Aria scream, and how afterwards she licked Aria’s cum from between her legs.

Okay, so maybe she was going towards territory she said she wouldn’t write about, but she couldn’t help it, Spencer Hastings drove her mad with love and desire. But of course intimacy wasn’t just sex, it was more than that and she had many more moments to choose from. She could maybe mention the way they could be sitting next to each other in complete silence but it still felt intimate and it made her feel at ease, just the simple presence of that woman next to her and how she made her feel right at home. She could also write about how it felt to wear Spencer’s sweaters, how they feel so soft on her skin and smelled like her and made Aria never want to take them off, she loved sharing things with Spencer. Or she could even talk about one of her favorite things Spencer did all the time, how she kissed her on the forehead and made her feel safe. In fact she could resume it all with a simple sentence, Spencer was home and that was the entire meaning of intimacy for her. But that probably wouldn’t do for an essay either.

Damn it, this homework was going nowhere, it was just making her want to go lay next to Spencer. Maybe she just needed a break. Aria stood up and decided to walk around to Spencer’s room, she could get a little distraction and some kisses before she continued writing, it could even help her with her homework, yesyes. She knocked on Spencer’s door even when it wasn’t closed all the way, and she heard some moaning coming from inside. “Mhm, Spence, you busy? Can I come in?” Between moans she heard a yes. When she entered she saw books thrown in the floor and Spencer Hastings naked on the bed with her legs wide open fingering herself, oh, she definitely understood the moans now.

“Mhmm, ahh, give….a…sec….ahh”

Spencer came, it was loud and wet and amazing to watch. Aria felt an itch to take her clothes off and join Spencer on the bed, but she just stood there admiring the great view.

“Ahhhh, that felt good…mhm…sorry about making you wait, what’s up?”

Okay, that was incredible nonchalant coming from Spencer, but Aria guessed after orgasming that way she felt too good to be embarrassed. She laid on the bed next to Spencer and told her about her homework and how it had just made her want Spencer really bad in that moment.

Spencer laughed really hard and proceeded to explain she was writing about something and it made her think about Aria too.

“Really? Okay, that’s weird. What were you thinking about?” said Aria running one of her hands up and down Spencer’s body really slowly. Spencer got on her side and now they were face to face. Her breaths mingling with Aria’s and the sight of her breasts were making it very hard to concentrate.

“Remember that time I got home from class and found you naked on my bed ready for some sexy times?”

Aria laughed and said “Sexy times? Who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?”

Spencer just answered “You know Aria, you make me happy and comfortable, and in all this time we’ve been together you’d made me feel so much better with myself and with sex and just freer in general. I mean for god’s sake I just started masturbating thinking about you instead of doing homework and then let you watch, I wouldn’t have done that a while ago”.

“You looked incredibly hot. I was already wet thinking about you and then seeing you like this almost made me come standing right there.”

Spencer smiled and said “How about I make you come right now?” Laughing she started taking Aria’s clothes off and Aria couldn’t help but think this Saturday went from being dull to one of the best.


End file.
